Vinyl acetate-ethylene copolymer emulsions have been widely used as binders for paints, adhesives, and as binders for nonwoven and woven goods, among other uses. Vinyl acetate-ethylene copolymer emulsions used for nonwoven goods generally contain a crosslinking comonomer in the copolymer, the crosslinking function being exercised after the emulsion is applied to a loosely assembled web of fibers. The crosslinking function serves to improve wet strength, dry strength, and solvent resistance in the goods. Many applications involve exposure of the finished substrate to water, and therefore binders providing good wet tensile strength are of continuing commercial interest.